Programming, such as subscription and pay-per-view video services, are delivered to a subscriber's premises by both satellite and cable transmission systems. The systems provide both analog and digital data streams. A set-top device is typically used to receive programming and distribute it in the premises of a subscriber. As used herein, the term “set-top” device or “set-top” system is an aggregation of components used to provide subscriber services. As communications technology continues to expand, subscribers are being presented with an ever increasing number of information sources in addition to satellite and cable transmission systems. For example, video programs may be received over networks, such as the Internet or public switched telephone systems. Currently, such video programs are received by a computer or other device connected to the Internet. Other communications services, such as telephone service over public switched telephone systems, are handled by terminal devices, such as telephones. As a result, a subscriber must interact with a number of different devices to use all of the different types of services being offered by different providers. Having to use many different devices to access services can be frustrating to a subscriber.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for handling subscriber services from different sources without requiring interaction with difference devices.